stormwind_courts_moon_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
IMPROV Network
The IMPROV Network is a communication network within which the Stormwind Courts of Law and Equity operate. Connected primarily through Discord, it is made up of likeminded guilds and individuals looking to connect for quality RP, greater and more global storytelling, and IC and OOC opportunities. Who We Are We are, in a nutshell, everyone and anyone who wants to be involved. The IMPROV Network is primarily a means by which members of the Moon Guard roleplaying community can reach out to one another in good faith and with a desire to work together for better stories, higher quality RP, and a better experience. What We Do The IMPROV Network does whatever its members do! We are a facilitating group rather than a regulatory group, and so we don't limit our members or force them into a mold of "accepted whatever RP." Individual guilds or groups within our Network may regulate for their own purposes, but the IMPROV Network doesn't impose praxis standards; we believe that those who are already experts in a thing know what they're doing. For those guilds who wish to make their presence more "felt" in the world, we will be offering a map service that will allow guild leaders to mark the locations where their guilds are currently located or operating. We hope that not only will this make the community feel more real and visible, but also enable individuals and guilds to connect more often and more organically. We also have a channel through which crafters, suppliers, and buyers can connect with one another, primarily OOC. Why unmute Trade Chat if you already know someone who can make what you want? What We Don't Do A place that accepts any input is also known as a sewer. While the IMPROV Network doesn't assume responsibility for the activity of any person, guild, or group involved with it, we still recognize that our members and guests have a right to expect certain levels of quality. To that end, we have a few simple rules: * Don't be a nuisance. While that's admittedly subjective, experience teaches everyone that there are some behaviors that just aren't acceptable. If you exhibit these behaviors, you will find your RP circle very limited in short order, just because people won't want to interact with you. Things you should avoid as a roleplayer include: ** Godmoding (refusing to accept logical consequences of your actions, being OP without justification, etc.) ** Metagaming (making use of OOC information or content in an IC context.) ** Black-Hole Sueing (trying to make events or RP sessions all about oneself instead of respecting others) * No illegal activities. We're not talking about criminal RP, which is all fair as long as you're not being a jerk OOC about it. We are, however, talking about using the Network to carry out RL criminal activities and violations of Blizzard's Terms of Service. Don't. None of us has any interest in testifying at an RL trial. * No ERP connections. We respect that people can do what they want in the privacy of their own party chat. However, it is a truth that many of the players of this game are underaged, and we expect that some of our participants will be. Not only is cybering a minor illegal in many jurisdictions, some of our participants are mandatory reporters, and nothing sucks the oxygen out of a room like having to file a police report. This is an ironclad rule that we will enforce: Any person using the IMPROV Network to connect for Erotic Roleplay or other pornography will be removed immediately. On a server with dozens of ERP guilds that openly advertise and, well, Goldshire, you don't need us for that. How to Join (and Why to Join) The IMPROV Network exists to increase and facilitate RP in the Moon Guard community; that's why we are not a closed group. Anyone can contact and contract our members freely. For instance, "guests" can have trials held for them by the Courts of Law and Equity, as guards, plaintiffs, or defendants. Membership in the Network, however, grants more access and better features. Member guilds can advertise their campaigns and use the interactive map to track their movements and activities. Individual members can be certified as barristers and magistrates within the Courts. Other special services and offers may become available. Joining is a matter of your choice, and leadership approval. It's very smooth and simple: * Join at the Guest level by contacting Jeremaias; you can listen to the chat channels and reach out to people privately. * Prove your quality, don't cause trouble during the first week of your participation, and incur no serious objections from members already made. * Request an upgrade to Member role. * Enjoy the benefits of an amazing Network! For guilds, the process is similar: * The guild leader or designated representative (officer) joins as a Guest. They can then reach out to other guilds and individuals privately to connect for RP. * The guild needs to behave itself and maintain a good reputation for two weeks. * Request an upgrade to Member Guild status. * Start connecting even more! * Leaders of Member guilds will be able to invite current members as Members, and new recruits as Guests. It's All About the RP In the end, it is. This is a game. As intense as it can seem sometimes, we're here to play. Keep IC IC, and OOC OOC, and remember: Category:IMPROV Network Category:Information